Shadow of the Moon
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Draco Malfoy was bitten by Greyback and was saved by the order. Now he is under Hermione's care. How will this turn out? And what about his transformation? Who is his mate? DMHG
1. Bitten

**Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind and review. **

**I do not own Harry Potter and its characters as they belong rightfully to J.K Rowling. **

**Pairings: Draco and Hermione**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>He knew that they would eventually find him.<p>

He had been in the run for months now. Ever since he failed to kill Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to find him- probably to kill him. Professor Snape had helped him get away, gave him some money and told him to run far away.

And so that's what he did- run.

All his life all he did was run away. When the dark creature in the Forbidden Forest appeared during his first year, he ran away. When the Mu..Granger punched him in third year, he ran away. When Professor Moody turned him into a ferret, he ran away.

Again and again he ran, being the coward he is. But then, he was a Slytherin- not a bloody Gryffindor. Bravery was not his strongest trait.

Draco Malfoy flinched as he heard someone laughing outside the little abandoned house he had been hiding in. There were lots of footsteps coming towards the house and that crazy, sinister laughter reminded him of his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

So they have come at last.

To be honest, Draco was tired of running. He was still afraid that's for sure, but the running had weakened him greatly. He wasn't able to just go out and walk around so he would go without food or drink for days. Sure he could just transfigure something into food, but then he was never good at that spell and found himself to be completely hopeless at it.

Draco heard someone spoke and the door blast opened. He quickly jumped to his foot and backed away, his wand held like a lifeline in his pale, shaking hand.

"Draco..."That sweet, mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange echoed in the small house. "Are you there Draco?"

He backed away again, but soon enough he had hit the wall. No more place to run. Draco heard one of the Death Eaters whispered 'Lumos', and a bright light shone on his face.

"Ahhh...there you are little nephew"

Through the bright, white light Draco saw Bellatrix looming over him, smiling crazily with her wand pointed at him. Fenrir Greyback was also with her, watching their interaction with a sneer.

"You've been a naughty boy haven't you Draco?" Bellatrix walked slowly around him, circling him like a predator eyeing its prey. His wand followed her movement hastily, knowing deep down that he would not be able to get away this time.

"Well, do you know what happens to naughty boys Draco?"

Draco held his silence. Sweats were trailing down his pale forehead.

"ANSWER ME!"

Unsonciously, Draco took a step back in surprise. Still shaking, he opened his mouth to talk, but found the words not able to come out.

"I told Cissy that she was too nice" Bellatrix sneered. She grabbed his arm forcefully and Draco dropped his wand with a loud clang.

"If you were my son, I would have punished you like this!" Bellatrix pushed him down roughly. "Crucio!"

The pain that ran through him was like a thousand knives stabbing him. Draco twisted, writhed, and screamed in agony.

"Hahaha" Bellatrix laughed. "Now...how should we kill you?"

"Maybe I should cut you in pieces or torture you to death" She spoke to herself in wonder. Greyback stood silently a little bit away from them, his wand pointed at Draco threateningly.

"Oh...I know!" Bellatrix said suddenly. "You haven't tasted blood for awhile have you Fenrir?" She sneered at the werewolf whose eyes glinted on the mention of blood.

"How about...I give you permision to eat him?" Bellatrix laughed.

"With pleasure"

Draco gulped inwardly. So this is how he's going to die. At the hand of a filthy werewolf, helpless and weak. The pain from the Cruciatus Curse was still there, and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. As he saw Fenrir advanced on him with his fangs bared, Draco closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Hmm...I bet you taste good"

As those sharp fangs teared the tender skin on his neck, Draco screamed. If the Cruciatus Curse was bad, this was 1000 times worse. He could feel the pain all over his body. Draco's hands tried to push Greyback away, but he was too weak, too tired to fight.

As the pain increased the world was spinning in his mind. He could hear the sound of Greyback tearing his skin, Bellatrix laughter and something else. Spots appeared before his eyes, and just before he lost his conciousness, he heard someone saying a spell (though he had no idea what spell it was) and Greyback was wrenched away from him. He felt hands touching him, and voices asking him something. He couldn't hear though- they were just buzzes of noices to him, and with a small sigh- the world went black.


	2. Taken care by Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, they belong solely to J.K Rowling. **

The next day, Hermione Granger entered the room where Draco Malfoy was placed in. She sighed heavily before entering. Hermione had unfortunately been given the job to take care of him, as everyone else in the Order were pretty busy. Harry and Ron had left to visit Lupin and see if he has any info on the next Hocrux. There was no need for her to come, and so instead she was given this job.

Hermione grasped the handle of the door and turned it slowly. She pushed it back a little, peeking through tha gaps. She could se a form lying on the single bed in the middle of the room, covered by blankets. Satisfies to see that he was still sleeping, Hermione opened the door completely and stepped in.

Very slowly- as if she was dreading the minute she reached the bed- she walked up to him. As she stood almost pressing to the bed she glanced at him- and was suprised at what he saw.

He was obviously unconcious, but he was sweating and panting. His chest moved up and down quickly, and his blonde hair stuck on his forehead like glue. Sweats were evident in his body and he was groaning every once in awhile. As Hermione cautiously pulled the blanket away, she gasped. His neck which was covered by the blanket a second ago was covered in blood. Dried mostly, but blood nonetheless. His hand was fisting his shirt so tight, she was afraid he'll rip it. Concerned, she tried to wake him.

"Malfoy. Malfoy, wake up"

But he just groaned at swatted her arm.

"Malfoy!" Annoyed, Hermione shouted at him while shaking him again.

And this time it worked as he jolted awake.

"AHHH! Where am I?"

Hermione was so suprised that she jumped a foot away. Draco had backed away and was covering his face while trembling, as if someone would hurt him.

Recovering from her suprise, Hermione gently moved to touch his arm, and though he flinched, he didn't move it away.

"Malfoy...it's alright..come on"

It was not enough it seems, he was still hyperventilating badly and Hermione was confused at what to do.

"Malfoy.." she tried again.

"NO!" Draco had jumped away from his bed and was backing away from her, still covering his face. He looked like a scared child about to get punished.

"No! Father..I'm sorry Father..." He whispered while sobbing clearly now.

At his outburst, Hermione was suprised. What is he talking about? She was clearly not his father. And why would he be terrified of his own father anyway, as far as she knows, Lucius Malfoy was the person that Draco Malfoy always look up to.

She stared at him with pity. It was hard not to, his blonde hair was messed up badly now, strands sticking out everywhere. His clothes were wrinkled in places, and dirtied. He was slumped against the wall, still sobbing loudly.

What can she do to get him to calm down? Every time she said his name, he sobbed harder and tried to back away again.

_Wait, that's it!_ Hermione smiled as she realised it. He had recoiled when she called him 'Malfoy', so perhaps...he would react better if she call him 'Draco instead.

_But, hold on...am I seriously going to call a Slytherin, who had called me names for years by his first name?_

**_Yes you will, because it might be the only way to help him._** A voice whispered to her.

Hermione sighed as she realised the voice was right, so she took a huge breath and moved closer to the distraught boy.

"Draco..." She called out gently, slowly, like how Harry had carefully aproached Buckbeak back in their third year.

"Draco...it's alright" She was so close now. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Draco's sobs had receded, but he was still covering his eyes.

"Draco...look at me. " Gently Hermione moved his arms away, and scared silver orbs glanced back at her.

"Wh..who..." He mumbled something but she couldn't hear him.

"What? You need to speak up Draco." She said gently as she conjured a handkerchief with her wand and slowly wiped his tears away.

"Gr..Granger?" His voice held no mallice that she was used to hearing when he spoke her name back at their school days.

"Yes, now will you get up and go back to your bed so I could clean you up?" She gently helped him up and guided him back to his bed. "You look pretty messed up right now you know...Who thought I would be the one to see the respectful Draco Malfoy looking messed up? Heh, I bet no one did" She laughed slightly.

"Why...how...why am I here Granger?" Draco sat on the bed obediently, he was slowly realising that he had just hyperventilate in front of Hermione Granger. Bloody hell, he must have looked so mentally disturbed. Curse his father and what he did to him.

"Well, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin were following Bellatrix and Greyback secretly when they stumbled upon that...that...incident. To put it simply, they saved you and brought you back here"

"Ohh...hmm.."

"Mal..uhh Draco?" Hermione peered at him cautiously. Draco had started sweating hard again, and he was moaning too. She tried calling him again, but it was as if they were seperated by a thick wall and he couldn't hear her. His eyes were closed, and she thought that he might've fallen asleep, until they suddenly shot open and he grabbed her wrist roughly. Suprised and scared, Hermione tried to get his hand off her wrist, but to no avail.

"Help me...help me" He groaned. His eyes were half closed, and he was breathing hard again. "It hurts.." Draco moaned and screamed in pain. "Agh!"

And then, everything stilled, and he was unconcious. His hold on her wrist slackened, and his hand fell limply on the side of his bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing were back to normal.

As soon as he let go of her wrist, Hermione backed away and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. It was scary to see him hyperventilating in one minute, talking to her in another, and then groaning in pain like that. She was so suprised that she took out her wand to stun him if he started doing that again.

What had happened to him? The truth is Professor Lupin only told her that they found Draco severely hurt by Bellatrix and Fenrir, although she didn't know how. Madame Pomfrey had already cleaned and healed most of his wound- she had watched herself- but that one wound on his neck kept re-opening and bleeding again, so she was assigned to look after him.

Deciding that it was not a normal wound, Hermione shakily pushed herself away from the wall and left the room to find Professor Lupin. As she closed the door, she prayed that nothing bad will happen to him. As much hurt he had caused her in their school days, she stil can't bear the thought of someone- enemy or not, hurting in her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and for the people who reviewed on the last chapter and favourited this story. Thank you so much for your support. <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, and sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Oh, and please review~ **


	3. Excruciating hours

Even before Hermione entered the room where the adults sat, she knew what happened to Draco. At least, she had suspected. Hermione knew that Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf and she had read that a werewolf bite is really painful and is very hard to heal. The wound on Draco's neck did look like a bite mark, and she was afraid that her suspicion was right. She sincerely hope not, as she had also read what happened to people who had been bitten by a werewolf.

They either die...or become a werewolf too.

She did not know which was worse.

So when Remus had flat out said that Draco was indeed bitten by Fenrir, Hermione was frozen on the spot. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt her jaw drop.

"Wha..what?" Suddenly feeling so exhausted, Hermione pulled out a chair from the table and slumped on it.

"Yes, he was bitten Hermione" Remus placed his palm on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Oh God" Hermione sank further on her seat. "Oh God.." She repeated, now shaking a little. Even though she hated Malfoy, he didn't deserve it. Merlin she didn't think anyone deserve that...except probably that psychotic Voldemort.

But not Malfoy. No, not even after he called her Mudblood.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded weakly and sat up, her hand grasping the arm chair for support.

"He's turning into a werewolf" Hermione whispered, her voice barely heard by the occupants of the room. She looked up and stared at them, a bit surprised to see concern written on their faces.

"I know" Remus answered. "We had been watching him ever since he arrived" He explained, while walking back to his seat and sat down. "Victims would either die within 24 hours after being bitten, or else..." he sighed sadly. "They would turn into a werewolf. And since he's still alive..." He knew everyone understood what he meant.

"Oh Remus.." Hermione buried her head in her palm. "What can we do?"

"I don't know Hermione.." Remus signed defeatedly. Truly, he was not sure what to do in this situation. "Turning into a werewolf is a very..painful experience. I don't even know how I got through it" Remus confessed.

Hermione's head lifted in alarm and she stared at Lupin in a mix of confusion and horror.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Molly, who was also present in the room asked.

"Let's observe first" Remus decided, as he paced across the room. "I want you to take care of him" He stood infront of Hermione and stared at her with kind and slightly symphatetic eyes. "The full moon is in 2 weeks.." He glanced outside the window although the moon was not in sight. The others followed his movement. "and as the full moon comes closer, his body will try to adapt the changes that he will have to endure and it is very.." He paused, looking for the right word. "excruciating, to put it simply. We can make him the Wolfsbane potion so at least he'll have control of his mind and he won't attack anyone but...as you know, we can't do anything about the transformation itself.

A sob was caught in Hermione's throat as she grasped her chest, tightening her fist on the fabric. Her heart thumped as loud as a hippogriff's stomps as concern flood through her.

"We'll do our best to aid him Hermione" Molly soothed her, hugging her tightly as if trying to shield her from reality. "I know how...mean he had acted but I also think that absolutely no one deserved what he got" She sighed sadly. "But just be there for him. In times like this, that is what he needs the most"

With that Molly kissed Hermione's forehead and stood up, mentioning to Remus to leave the room. Remus followed her and said "We will inform the rest of the Order what happened and we'll try our best to help him" and he exited the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>As days passed, Draco began to have nightmares. Remus told her that it's because of the change he's going through but most likely also because of what Draco experienced. They still haven't asked him what happened because he was still too weak and Hermione insisted that they should respect his privacy and not used Leglimency on him- especially during the transformation. Remus agreed, informing that of they used Leglimency, it'll probably cause him even more pain and they do not want that. So, the Order decided to leave the questioning until after Draco is in better condition.<p>

Draco's days were definitely not pleasant. First he would start screaming-in the middle of the night-so loud that it woke everyone in the house. He would trash around, drenched in swear, his temperature dangerously high while his eyes were closed. At first Hermione froze, a part of her mind whispered that this was the boy who caused her pain, who called her names and had been her enemy. But then, his screaming melted away any trance of hesistance in her and she held his hand while running her hand through his hair as she also placed a wet cold towel on his forehead to try to bring his temperature down. The adults had left them alone, confinced that she could take care oof him herself and she was glad that they did.

Eventually, Hermione decided to sleep in his room, so that it will be easier for her to watch him. When he's awake-although that was never for a long time-he was strangely polite and quiet. Not much came out of his mouth, just simple words like "Fine" when Hermione asked how he was doing. He also haven't insulted her even once, something that she was grateful of.

Hermione sighed as she watched Draco's chest move up and down, sighing softly once in a while. He had just woken her up about half an hour ago and he had just fallen asleep. She grabbed the wet towel placed on his forehead and folded it the other way, placing it back on his forehead. When he is asleep, he looked like an angel- blonde hair and pale skin and soft features. He looked so peaceful, not guarded like he usually is when he's awake. It's like in his dream world he was happy, safe and away from the reality. She just wished that he could be like that too when he's awake. He had shown her that he changed, she wasn't sure why he did-but that's how he acted. She wanted to see a smile on his face, not a smirk or a mocking sneer she often saw during their school days. She wanted to see a genuine smile, his eyes litted up in happiness and all the guard down from his face. She wished that she could see it one day.

Sighing once again, Hermione yawned and decided to sleep. She pushed her chair back slowly-so she won't wake him- and laid down on her bed which was moved to besides his bed. She laid on her side, her front facing Draco and she smiled lightly. Yawning once again, she closed her eyes and slowly, drifted off to sleep.

Outside the wind blowed against the trees, singing a lullaby to the sleeping people- lulling them to the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I hope it's not confusing... <strong>

**Draco's about to turn into a werewolf now...any suggestion on what should happen? I already have something in mind, but please do tell me what you think. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and please review. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited this story, I appreciate your support~ :)**

**So...what do you think of this chapter?**


	4. Of memories and cowardice

"So, how are you feeling?" Hermione removed the wet cloth from Draco's forehead and helped him sit up. She placed a pillow between his back and the hard wall, trying to make him more comfortable. All the while Draco's grey eyes followed her every movement, making her squirm a little. As she glanced at his face, she noticed that Draco had a dazed look on his face, he seemed to be inhaling deeply, like what Ron does when he's around food.

_He probably smelt the food I brought for him_, she thought.

"Draco?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"Are you alright?" Hermione was concerned, wondering if his fever had made him delirious.

"I'm fine" He answered, still staring at her. It was as if his gaze burnt a hole through her and stared deep at her soul.

"That's good" Hermione checked over his wounds, smiling in pride and happiness when she noticed that most his wounds were healing. Her small, soft hands touched the wound on his neck gently, frowning when she saw it had not healed at all. In fact it looked worse, the bite mark was tinted red, blazed and looked angry on his skin. When she started rubbing a salve gently, she was surprised to hear a small sigh of contentment escape Draco's lips. She was more surprised to see that his eyes were closed and a small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. Startled but happy that she didn't hurt him, Hermione continued rubbing the salve. As she did that, she allowed her mind to think about everything that had happened.

Throughout her years at Hogwarts, he had been a bully, a constant annoyance in her life. His words had hurt her, taunted her sometimes and she hated him. She thought that the Malfoy family were all disgusting, prideful and prejudiced people, who had no heart to think about anyone else except themselves. In her sixth year when she heard from Harry what Draco did, she felt angry. She felt like she wanted to hunt him down and hurt him herself for all the pain he caused her, and for everything he did that year- especially almost killing Ron. But then, when Harry told her that he wouldn't have killed Dumbledore, that he looked so distressed talking about the safety of his family from Voldemort, she realised that he does have a heart. That perhaps he was just like them, another victim from Voldemort's cruelty, a boy who was tought the wrong things his whole life. And at that moment, she allowed a small pity for her enemy to escape.

But now, he seemed so different. He was civil to her, not insulting her or anyone else even once. Was it because of gratitude? They did save his life afterall. But then, the old Malfoy would never be like this. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what happened to him that had caused this change. Was this the real Draco afterall? If so, why was he so mean during their school days?

Making up her mind, she decided to ask him. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

She glanced at his eyes briefly- which showed interest and curiousity- before looking down at her lap. "What happened to you? Why did you end up like this?"

She glanced back at his face when she heard a small sigh. The small smile that was there had disappeared completely, replaced by a frown. His eyebrows furrowed together, and Hermione could see his muscles tightened. He looked angry, feral- and she wondered if it was a good idea to ask him.

"Uhh, you..dont have to tell me if you don't want to" She shuttered.

But her shook his head, his blond hair falling over his eyes. "No, I'll...I'll tell you"

His grey eyes commanded her to stay there, listen to what he said and she felt compelled to do so.

"Well, after we fled from Hogwarts, Snape apparated me to his house. He said that the Dark Lord would be furious with me and her made a promise with my mother that he'll take care of me."

He took a breath and continued. "So I stayed there for awhile but Snape was almost never there. And then...one day, I saw a group of Death Eaters coming towards the house and of course I fled"

"I was lucky-I must say- that they didn't notice me. Anyway, so I fled and I started moving from one hiding place to another and eventually ended up where your people found me"

"But Draco...where is Snape then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Draco muttered.

"How about your parents?"

Draco's eyes flashed at the mention of his parents. His mother was probably worried but she's too afraid to defy his father. And his father? He would never defy the Dark Lord. Hence, if they found him, they'll probably kill him.

"My parents...they're not like the others" he said finally.

"How so?" What does he mean? Hermione had always thought that Draco was one of the most spoiled child in the world. She thought that life for him would be so easy and his relationship with his parents would be like gold.

Apparently not.

Draco's eyes clouded over, and though they stared at her, they looked far away. As if he was looking through his memories at that moment.

"My father always had an interesting way of... disciplining me. There was once that I had sneaked to the garden to see the strange lights appearing on the sky that were coming from the other houses quite further away"

Fireworks- that was probably what he saw. But he obviously wouldn't know that.

"Apparently my parents were looking for me and when they found me...father was furious. He took me to his study and talked about how I should never leave the house without permision and that I should never set my eyes on something that muggles were doing. He said that muggles were filthy and beneath us, and that I should never associate with them" Draco sighed. "To make sure that I would remember it, he gave me 20 whippings and I was not allowed to exit my room, eat or drink for 2 whole days"

Hermione gasped. Was that what his childhood was like? If so, she couldn't really blame him for acting like a git during their school years.

"My mother was different" Draco continued, ignoring Hermione's horrified look. "I believe that she at least..cares for me" He sighed once again."But she was always afraid of my father. I suppose most people would be anyway.." He trailed off.

"Not Harry" Hermione cut in, she couldn't help but insist that Lucius Malfoy was not a person to be feared. "And not me"

"Heh, Potter. Of course, who is he afraid of anyway? Perfect Potter can't be scared of anything because he's so...perfect. And you? my I would be surprised if you say you were afraid of Voldemort" He chuckled dryly.

"Well I guess I am a little" Hermione shrugged. "But there's no point of fearing him so much, because if I do then I won't be able to fight him"

"Is it wrong to fear him?" Draco innocently asked.

"No...of course it's not!" Hermione's brown eyes blazed for a moment. "It's alright to fear him as long as you can overcome that fear long enough to stand up to him!"

"But what if I can't?" His grey eyes blazed too, in slight anger, desperation and fear. "What if I'm too much of coward to do that?" His voice rose.

"Draco you can do it" Hermione sighed and moved his fringe away from his face. "I know you can because you already did. " She grasped his hand. "When you ran away you could have easily gone to him and pleaded him for forgiveness but you didn't. You decided yourself that you didn't want to serve him anymore and that is already standing up to him, no matter how small it seems." Hermione's eyes misted, glittery with tears threatening to fall. "You didn't want to serve him anymore am I right?"

"I suppose you are" Draco admitted, squeezing Hermione's hand a little. "I honestly thought that joining him would be great, would give me power. That muggle-borns and muggles are really filthy and inferior" His hand shook slightly at the intense emotion he was feeling. "But I then I realised how horrible it was, I couldn't stand the sight of them torturing those innoncent kids and when I was ordered to kill Dumbledore...I just couldn't do it. I just couldn't be brave enough to say the words even when he was right there! I suppose I am coward..." He said sadly, avoiding her eyes.

"Draco" Her fingertips gently lifted his chin so that he would look at her. And even then he shut his eyes tight, refusing to see her. "Look at me!" She commanded sternly. "Draco Malfoy, look at me!"

Slowly he did, his grey eyes stared at her fearfully, like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Draco, refusing to kill does not make you a coward" She said gently, her tears now falling down her rosy cheeks. His eyes fixed on them-watching them roll down like raindrops- before quicklly staring at her eyes again. "If anything, it made you brave. Killing someone is not bravery no matter what, it is an act of cowardice" She said, as if explaining to a little child.

"But then, if you were about to be killed and you don't have a choice but to kill that person to stay alive, does that make you a coward?" He asked.

"No I suppose that is differently entirely" Her fingers absentmindedly stroked his pale cheeks. "But even then you should try your best not to kill the person" She answered. "Killing someone defenceless, and especially killing someone innoncent is an act of cowardice and is a sin"

"Then I'm glad I haven't killed" Draco muttered, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy the feel of her warm fingers on his cold skin.

"I'm glad you didn't as well Draco. And I hope that you never will" She smiled gently and moved her hand away from his face, bringing it to wipe her tears.

Draco's eyes snapped open as soon as her fingers left his skin. He stared at her curiously, at the glistening tears marking her pretty cheeks. How could she cry for him? After all he did to her, all the hurtfull words he said to her she still took care of him and cried for him. He sighed and leaned back on his pillow. Bloody Gryffindors, so courageous and pure hearted. Although he supposed that does not go for everyone, that certainly applied to his little Hermione.

Wait, when did he start calling Hermione _his?_

"Draco?"

Draco quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Hmm you were just getting a bit...far away there" Hermione muttered.

"Sorry"

Hermione nodded and glanced at her watch. It was almost noon already. She needed to help clean up the house and prepare lunch (Not everyone woke up fairly late like Draco did). And she also need to check whether Remus had finished making the Wolfsbane potion or not.

"Well, eat your breakfast Draco" She stood up. " And if you're feeling better, we can go outside to the garden" She smiled and walked to the door.

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned around when she heard her name being called.

"Yes?"

Draco wasn't looking at her. He was looking straight ahead at the opposite wall.

"I'm..sorry for everything I did when I was younger" He spoke quietly. She had become a very important person in his life, and he hoped she would forgive him. Although he wouldn't be angry if she didn't. Afterall, if he was her he wouldn't...

Draco was shocked as she felt soft lips touch his cheeks. His head whipped towards her and was surprised to see her standing so close to him. He could see her pink, soft lips, her warm, honey eyes and her chocolate curls. He stiffened unconciously as she moved her lips towards his ear. The smell that filled him when she just entered filled his mind. His nose twitched and he let out a soft sigh. She smelled of vanilla and fresh parchments- so alluring.

"You're forgiven" She whispered and exited the room.

Even after her chocolate curls disappeared behind the closed door, he was still pertified on the soft. Her sweet smell still lingered all around him, teasing and taunting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!~ <strong>

**So, I finally updated again! Sorry it has been a while...**

**Anyway, how was it? I don't think it was too fast since it wasn't like they kissed or anything, but what do you think? I thought it will be nice for Draco to tell Hermione a little bit about his life, to get them closer together. **

**Oh and about his transformation, it will be on the next chapter. I thought it will be nice for them to get closer first before he transforms, but I promise that he will finally transform. **

**Afterall, we're all waiting to see werewolf Draco no?**

**Haha... by the way, I have written a new story- it's called Flos Draconis(Flower of the Dragon). I would be very happy if you all could read it and review, it's a Dramione too so don't worry~**

**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you will review. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed before- they really kept me going. **

**Bye, and see you in the next chapter~**


	5. Transformation

The dark sky was glittered by the stars, twinkling softly in its glory. In the distance the beautiful moon creeped closer to its full zenith. Its bright light trickled through the night sky, creeping closer towards a particular, hidden house.

Inside the house, Draco Malfoy laid on his bed. Sweats had started to bath his body, the muscles in his body twitching slightly. Pricks of needles covered his skin, all the way from his head to toe. There were something changing inside him, he knew, and he was afraid. He had taken the potion earlier but he was still concerned. What if it didn't work? Would he hurt someone? Would they kill him then?

The wooden door slammed open and running in came Hermione. Her brown curls danced wildly around her, her worried face wrapping him gently. She quickly ran to his side, grasping his hand in her own.

"Oh, it's happening.." She conversed with herself. Her pink lips were tugged down, her forehead creased worriedly. "Are you okay? Is it hurting?" Her words rushed out like a full-speed train. She was a mother hen, fussing over her chick as it was struck with sickness.

"I'm fine" He breathed out. His grey eyes were transfixed to her soft cheeks and her honey brown eyes that shone with worry. A jolt of pain caused his eyes to shut close. A groan escaped his lips, grating throughout the small room.

Another jolt ran through him, forcing a groan out of his mouth. His limbs burned, fire shifting the bones, curling them, lengthening, shortening, bending to different shapes. He writhed on the bed, like a worm on fire, his eyes were shut close and pain throbbed his brain. A ringing voice filled his ears, he vaguely heard Hermione's voice but soon it was drowned away. He couldn't feel her hand anymore, in fact he couldn't even be sure if he still has hands. He felt soft hairs sprouting from all over his body, warm and soft, covering him. He felt his nose lengthen, a pain that tore out a scream from his lungs. His heart thumped furiously like a drum, faster, faster, reaching its climax. The pain was everywhere, from the top of his head to the edge of his toes. He gasped, panted and suddenly, a bright light exploded beneath his eyelids.

And with a loud howl Draco Malfoy lay limp on his bed. Although, instead of the skinny, tall boy, a pale silver wolf lay. Hermione stood just inches away from the bed, her hand clasped over her mouth in a silent scream. Glittering tears ran down her face, her eyes wide with horror. Slowly, the wolf's closed lids opened, revealing the familiar pale grey eyes. He let out a whine and slowly tried to stand up, though his legs were too shaky and he soon fell back down. Hermione quickly sat back on the bed, touching the wolf's fur slowly, carefully, afraid that he might bite her. But the wolf didn't, and instead he stared at her, the grey pools drawing her. He laid his head on her lap, the edge of his muzzle touching her stomach, his eyes still fixed on her face. She could feel his soft breath, warm against her cloth covered skin.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

The silver wolf whined and nodded its pale head. Draco suddenly felt very hungry. He wanted meat, lots of meat to eat. And so he stood up, slowly, and jumped off the bed. Hermione watched, puzzled as Draco ran over to the door and started scratching the door. He whined and growled, flicking his head from Hermione to the door.

_I'm hungry! Give me food! _He tried to say, growling loudly.

A confused Hermione walked up to him. "What do you want Draco?" She asked. The wolf growled at her, _I said I'm hungry damn it!_ while still scratching the wooden door. Hermione finally opened the door, much to Draco's pleasure, and the wolf ran off like the wind.

"Draco! Wait!" Hermione ran after him. She inwardly sighed in relief that Tonks and Lupin had gone out, or they might hex Draco when they saw his form. He was larger than a normal wolf afterall.

Hermione followed him to the kitchen, where he sniffed around the cabinets and growled. _Meat, meat where's the meat? _thought Draco as he searched around. As she watched him run around the kitchen, she finally understands. He's hungry!

As soon as she realizes, a laugh bubbles out of her mouth. He looked so adorable pacing around the kitchen, looking for food. He reminded her to a dog. Well, she suppose it's all thanks to the wolfsbane potion. Or else he'll probably be trying to eat her instead.

Her laughter catched Draco's attention. He ran to her, tail whipping around as he bit the edge of her blue jeans. _Don't laugh at me! _he growled. She only laughed harder however, a tinkling sound that echoed in the small room. Draco stared at her curiously. Her cheeks were tinted red and pure happiness radiated from her. She was glowing to him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Hermione giggled. "I'll get you food now okay?"

Hearing the word food, Draco let go of her pants, grey eyes demanding some food immediately. Still laughing, Hermione went and got out some meat. Draco was totally adorable, he was following her around, a huge wolf occupying 1/3 of the small kitchen.

Hermione took out some raw steak and stacked it on the plate. Wolves likes raw meat better right? To make sure, she asked Draco, in which he nodded in answer.

And so, that's how they ended up. Hermione was sitting on the carpet in the living room with a large wolf eating raw steak by her side. As she watched him eat, she studied his very interesting features. His fur was just like his hair- snow white blonde. His eyes were grey, a deep grey that always seem to swallow her whole. Absentmindedly she stroked his fur, admiring how soft it was. It felt like silk on her hand. Hermione wished that her hair felt like that. Due to the fact that it was pretty late already, Hermione's eyes started to drop. She leaned back on the soft couch behind her, with her hand still buried in Draco's soft fur. _A short nap wouldn't hurt, _she thought as she closed her eyes.

Hermione could hear the soft ticking sound of the clock, as she drifted off.

When Draco finished his very delicious food, he licked the plate for good measure. Deep inside his mind he thought how someone like him shouldn't do that, but his wolf side won. And besides, no one saw him do it anyway. As he pushed away the plate with his muzzle, he glance back at Hermione to find her asleep. She looked so cute, her brown curly hair sprawled over her shoulder and the couch. Her chest moved up and down, in which he realised he would've blushed if he was a human for staring at her chest, and her soft, pink lips was slightly open. He realised that her hand was buried in his fur, (how did he not notice it before?) and her legs were stretched straight in front of her.

Draco nudged her thigh carefully, (Sleeping there must be uncomfortable) but she wouldn't wake. Her hand ended up pushing him away, in which he growled in annoyance.

_Damn, this girl really could sleep! _

_She must be tired..._

Draco huffed, soft air escaping his nose. He sank beside her, deciding to rest too. It's her own bloody fault if she wakes up with a sore back in the morning, he tried to wake her!

As he laid his head on the soft carpet, Draco found himself staring at Hermione's face. Her chocolate, curly hair was sprawled over her shoulder and the couch. Her chest moved up and down in a steady rhytm, and her pink lips was slightly opened. Her soft cheek was soft, without any crease of worry or doubt. She looked very peaceful.

Draco realised how tired she must've been. She had taken care of him everyday, staying up with him whenever he had woken up in pain. She had also made the wolfsbane potion, and went through his transformation with him. He realised how much he really owed her. Even though he had acted horribly in the past, she still helped him.

_Bloody Gryffindors who wear their heart on their sleeves, _Draco sighed,(can a wolf sigh?) and closed his tired eyes. As he drifted off he made a promise to himself, he would always protect her to as a thank you for everything.

* * *

><p>The moon had gone to sleep and the sun rose, bathing the house with its golden hue. The house was quiet, safe for the soft breathing of its two occupants. The sunlight spilled over the window, caressing the them but they laid still, lost in their dream world. Birds sang outside, though it fell on deaf ears, the house quiet still.<p>

The silence was broken however, as two cracks echoed. Two people appeared in the hallway, two young boys. One of them had short black hair, a round glasses covering his emerald eyes. He was skinny, and a lightning shaped scar stood out beneath the messy fringe. Beside him was a red headed boy, of the same age. He was taller than the first boy, slightly more bigger in shape too. The skinny boy straightened his glasses and smiled a little.

The two boys, Harry and Ron, was looking forward to seeing Hermione again. It has been a while since they last saw her, and they missed her terribly.

They were unprepared however, to find their best friend, asleep in a sitting potion in the living room, with their arch enemy sleeping beside her.

The two boys stood like stone, pertified with shock. Their jaw fell open and they blinked rapidly, trying to make sure that the scene wasn't just an illusion. Ron was the first one to come out of his shock, and his scream shook the house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...Harry and Ron arrived! Hehe, I thought it would be more interesting if they found out this way :D <strong>

**How was the transformation? Did you guys like it? **

**I decided to not follow the werewolf look in the movie, but made Draco look like a normal wolf, but bigger. I hoped that it was good, I'm not really good with describing his transformation. **

**Is it too weird? I just thought that since he took the potion, he would be in control of his actions, that's why he seemes so tame. **

**If you guys don't like it though, just say so in a review and I'll re-do it. (Please say it nicely though)**

**Oh yeah, I'm currently looking for a beta, so if you're willing to help me, then please tell me in a review/message. It would be really helpful to have someone help me with grammar. **

**And well...just please review! Tell me what you think, or anything that I should improve. Thank you so much for reading this. It really makes me happy and I am really thankfull to all of you. **

**Till next time!~ ^_^**


End file.
